Kamu dan Keinginannya
by Marineblau12
Summary: Dia kebingungan. Tapi tidak tersesat. Karena dia tahu, sejauh apapun jalan yang dia ambil, dia akan selalu berakhir dengan sebuah rumah kayu yang di dalamnya ada kamu.


**Warn: OOC, Misstype.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamu dan Keinginannya**

.

.

Jika hidup bertanya padamu, "Apa yang kamu butuhkan?" bagaimana jawabmu?

Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang kurang padamu?

Kamu punya ayah, dia tidak punya. Kamu punya keluarga, dia tidak begitu. Kamu baik, dia kasar. Kamu punya yang tidak dia punya.

Baginya, kehidupanmu sempurna.

Lalu, masihkah ada yang kurang darimu?

Ketika hidup bertanya, akankah kamu menjawabnya?

Apakah dia Naruto, yang belum kamu dapatkan?

Untuk apa berharap mendekap matahari? Bukankah kamu sendiri juga bersinar dan penuh kehangatan? Bukankah kamu dia, suatu tempat yang penuh cahaya?

Dia selalu melangkah pergi, menjauh, berniat mencari rumahnya sendiri di antara kumpulan ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi. Kadang tangannya tersayat daun yang tajam, kadang kakinya tersandung kerikil besar. Dia sering jatuh dan selalu merasa tersesat.

Tahu tidak, setiap ujung jalan yang dia ambil selalu terlihat seperti jalan buntu. Selalu ada rumah kayu yang sama yang menyambutnya di ujung jalan. Rumah sederhana yang disinari cahaya keemasan dengan sebuah pinus di salah satu sisinya. Rumah sederhana yang ada kamu di sana.

Dia selalu bingung ketika berhadapan denganmu. Dia tak pernah tenang ketika kamu dan mata pucat itu melihat ke arah temannya.

Kenapa matahari selalu menarikmu? Kenapa bayangan yang kelam membuatmu takut?

Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa semua orang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan senyum darimu. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa kamu terlalu takut untuk tersenyum di hadapannya.

Dia pergi, kamu tetap di sini.

Waktu membawamu dan dia melangkah menyeberang halaman dalam buku. Jauh, jauh berkelang sebelum kamu dan dia kembali bertemu.

Matahari yang menyinarimu dan membuat bayangannya semakin pekat, mempertemukan kalian berdua kembali.

Naruto yang kamu kagumi, menyeretnya ke Konoha meski harus dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Dia melihatmu yang sedang menatap kagum temannya. Kamu menunduk begitu sadar dia memperhatikanmu.

Jika hidup bertanya padanya, "Apa yang kamu butuhkan?" bagaimana tanggapanmu?

Tidakkah kamu penasaran dan ingin tahu?

Dia ingin hidupnya seperti hidupmu.

Tidak terlalu susah, tidak juga terlalu mudah.

Dia iri padamu yang memiliki dirimu.

Jangan terkejut, tapi dia benar-benar menginginkanmu.

Karena dia memang begitu. Dia adalah bayangan yang eksistensinya ada di suatu tempat yang diterangi cahaya; kamu.

Dan saat kalian bertemu, dia masih penasaran dengan senyummu.

Kamu bisa melihat dia yang mendengus tak suka saat Naruto mengamit lehernya. Kamu juga tahu bahwa Naruto tak terpengaruh. Mereka adalah teman baik, kamu menyadari hal itu. Tiba-tiba, dia tidak lagi terlihat menakutkan bagimu.

Kamu jadi ingin berteman dengannya.

"S-selamat datang kembali…"

Nafasnya sesak ketika kamu bicara.

"… Sasuke-kun."

Dari ucapan selamat semua anggota akademi seangkatan kalian, suara pelanmu yang dia dengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Terima kasih."

Kamu pasti tidak akan mengira kalau dia membalas ucapanmu, bukan?

Sejujurnya, dia pun tidak sadar kalau dia membalasmu.

Tapi dari pada itu, yang lebih mengejutkanmu adalah hal menarik yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dia memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara pelan-pelan tanpa suara, lalu tersenyum samar padamu.

Lalu, kamu membalas senyumannya.

Sesederhana itu kalian bertemu.

Semudah itu mendapatkan senyummu, dia membuat catatan mental di kepalanya tentang kamu.

Waktu yang tadinya membeku bergerak kembali. Kalian terjebak dalam keriuhan kumpulan teman-teman yang bersemangat. Kamu yang terbiasa tidak masalah. Tapi dia yang selalu kesepian seolah kehilangan pegangan. Dia kebingungan. Tapi tidak tersesat. Karena dia tahu, sejauh apapun jalan yang dia ambil, dia akan selalu berakhir dengan sebuah rumah kayu yang di dalamnya ada kamu.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**An: **

Salahkan saja kepala saya yang nemu ide random ini.

Maaf kalau membingungkan dan pendek.

Review selalu dinantikan.

Salam,

Marine


End file.
